


play your games

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: getting himself stranded in the future wasn't robbie's best move. at least sinara's having fun with it.





	play your games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



“I hate you,”Robbie chokes out.

“Good,”Sinara purrs.“Wouldn’t be fun if you didn’t.” 

Her nails dig into his hip. He wonders how long the marks will take to fade this time.

Her other hand is on his cock.

He’s so painfully close, he knows she’s going to stop soon.

Her teeth graze his earlobe.“Say it again, Roberto.”

“I hate you,”he repeats, as venomously as he can manage.

She drops her cheek against his with a soft little hum.“Again.”

The words die halfway out of his mouth; he’s too surprised she actually lets him finish for once to really enjoy his release.

“Once more, Roberto,”she says.

Her golden eyes twinkle with mirth. They’re dark and hungry, too.

He wonders if she’ll ever let him touch her. He yanks at his restraints, to no avail.

“I hate you,”he says. It comes out weakly, like he doesn’t mean it at all.

Maybe he doesn’t. He can’t tell anymore.

“I know,”she assures him. Taunts him.

She raises her fingers to his lips.“Be a good boy and clean that up.”

He obeys without hesitation.

He hates her, probably.

He definitely hates what she turns him into.


End file.
